Make a Scene: Lulu vs. Dove
Matthew was laying on the couch, sleeping. Dove didn't have a room for him yet, so he volunteered to sleep on the couch. He wasn't enjoying himself very much. It was stiff and uncomfortable, and his back was starting to hurt. His insomnia had kept him up through the night, and the couch was keeping him from sleeping through the morning like he'd normally do. He grumbled and closed his eyes, once again failing at sleeping. Dove thought of giving Matthew her room, but she rememberd all the photos on her wall, that she let no one see. She also remembered her plushies and other things all over her room. Dove was back to her computer, playing skill, raceing and dress up games. She was doing a skill game at the moment, and she had a time limet. "Oh danget!!!" she said, looking at her laptop screen, saying 'TIME IS NOW UP, PLAYER: DOVERI348' She thought she heard something, a person perhaps, but convinced her self nothing ore one was there. Dove then clicked 'PLAY ONCE MORE?', and got back to her game. Matthew was standing outside her door nervously. He shook it off. "Hey Dove!" he called, banging on the door. "I'm gonna go work on the tower, okay!?" Since Dove had had it knocked down for who-knows-what-reason, Matthew himself was rebuilding it. He would get to his room. Eventually... "Ok, just let me know when your done!!!" Dove said, shutting down her computer. She got up and opened her curtins in her room. Matthhew was already outside. "Sigh." "He's really grown on me." Said Dove, looking sweetly at him. She whent to her book shelf and got a book. She sat down and started reading and meditateing. There was a loud noise above her. Matthew had begun his work on the tower, unaware that Dove was trying to meditate. The loudness of the colliding tower increased as Matthew became more and more frustrated with the building. Who would want one in the shape of a T, anyway? It was unethical. But still, that was the design Dove had insisted on, and that was the one Matthew would build. "Matthew, keep it down out there! I'm trying to meditate in here!!!" Yelled Dove. "Oh well." She said, lying down on her bed. Dove took a picture from her wall of her birthday. It was a picture of her, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. She remembered that day well. "I think i'll go check on Matthew" She thought. When she got there, Matthew was gone. There were small signs of a struggle, and the trail left by it pointed towards the city. Whoever had taken him certainly wasn't planning on staying at the tower. Dove, luckly, was high tek. She had 3 video camras in each room, with several on the roof. Sadly, three camras where destroyed. She checked the rest on her Laptop, and saw a figure takeing Mattthew. she paused it, showing Lulu, in whitch Matthew had told Dove about, and told her what she looked like. Dove put a tracking chip in Matthew, for who knows why, on his first day there. She tracked him down, and was on her way to rescue him. Lulu and Matthew were at a small cafe in the city. Lulu was smiling, while Matthew seemed sort of out of it. The only thing keeping him awake was Lulu. She nudged Matthew everytime he tried to nod off or sleep, and when he occasionally glanced out the window, she directed him back to the table. She quickly scanned him body with her eyes. "Hmmm? What's this?" she hummed, pulling a small chip off of the back of Matthew's neck. Matthew muttered something inaudible, that only Lulu could hear. Lulu scowled and crushed it in her hands. Dove's tracking device was no longer functional. "WHAT?! NO NO NO NOOO!!!" Dove said, seeing the tracking device no longer worked. "oh well." She said, hovering above the city. "I at least tracked them down to Crocidile Lounge cafe." "I guss i'll go there now." Dove said, flying tward there. "I hope he's O.K." Dove thought. "Stay awake, Matthew." Lulu demanded, slapping him lightly on the cheek. "I know I drugged you, but I don't feel like carrying you all the way back to the republic." Matthew nodded slightly and bowed his head. "WHAT?" Dove said, walking in the cafe. "So your Lulu? The SKANK who is a toatal physko! i'll crush you like a bug and win Matthew... er, take him home, back with me!!!" Dove yelled to Lulu. "Come on Matthew!" Dove shouted, while people started fleeing the cafe. Matthew looked back at Dove. From the look on his face, it was fairly obvious that he'd spaced out, and hadn't heard a word she'd said. Lulu patted him on the head and smiled at Dove. "Skank? You're the one sleeping with him..." she retorted. "Excuse me? Were just ''friends, ok?" She yelled. "He actually likes me, by the way" she seid quietly, but Lulu still heard her. "What makes you think that!? He acts like this with every girl!" Lulu screamed. She lifted Matt's chin up. He blushed. "Oh, but not with you he dosent!' she said, walking over to him, kissing him on the lips for 20 seconds, makeing Lulu ''mad. Dove backed away, stumbleing alitte. She clearly also knew he was drugged. she then fired a blue beam of energy, knoking Lulu down Matthew smiled dreamily. He had really enjoyed the kiss. Lulu, however, was fuming. Her enitre face was red, and when she stood, her legs busted the tiles below her. She pulled a large hammer off of her back and threw at Dove, then pulled out 'Eugene' and fired at her, for a supplementary attack. Dove Quickly Tellaported with her own mallet, witch was now exstreamly ''large, tapping on Lulu's shoulder, haveing her turn around, and Dove hit her ''hard. ''She then walke back over to Matthew, kissing him on the cheak, annoying Lulu. Matthew blushed and leaned on Dove's shoulder. He was having trouble keeping his head up. Lulu rose from the rubble she had made when she collided with the wall. She barely had a scratch on her. Taking careful aim, she aimed Eugene at the cieling above Dove and Matthew. It crumbled, and rubble began to fall on them. If Dove dodged, Matthew would get hit. If she stayed, Lulu would shoot her in the stomach. Matthew was still clinging on to Dove. "IDEOT!!!!" She yelled happily, Tellaporting her ''and ''Matthew. "ha ha ha! you forgot i could do that!!!" Dove said in a small high pitched voice. She layed him down far away Lulu grumbled something. She placed Eugene back on her back. Walking over to where Dove was, she picked up her hammer again. Lulu would find Dove. All she had to do was follow the energy signature left by the teleportation. Her eyes flickered around the room, and she set out the door. With just that small trace of energy, she had determined their location. "Oh what a close call." Dove said, back at the tower, giveing Matthew medisin, and then slapped him. He was into it again. "What happened?" he said, laying on the couch. "Lulu took you, and stuff happend." Dove said. Matthew looked at the lipstick on his cheek, wondering where it came from. He looked at Doves lips, seeing the same coler. "What the?" he thought, stareing at Dove. She then took Matthew, and tellaported away to Jump City for help from her sister and other close Titan friends... Lulu had arrived back at the tower. She busted the door down and took a look around inside, and finally decided to ransack the place. She moved up, floor by floor, until she finally made it to Dove's room. Smiling, she broke through the door, and began to look through her personal items. She gave Matthew to the Titans, and Raven said "you left this here." handing Dove a Picture. She tellaported back to the south-wast tower, and saw Lulu, and blasted her and took back her stuff, and put it under her mattress. she tellaported away from the tower, so Lulu could take no more. The were on a small island, and began the battle again. "If you already have two other boys, why do you want Matthew? Whore." she stated bluntly. She waved her hammer around in the air, daring Dove to attack her. "I only date one. Rick. That's not working out to well ether. I used to date Robin, but it didn't work out. I dont' know about Matt." Dove said sadly. she walked over by a tree and cryed. "How did you know abut Rick And Robin?" Dove sobbed, with a force-feild around her so Lulu couldn't hit her. . Lulu felt kinda bad for making Dove cry. She didn't show it, though. "I looked through your things in your room. You have pictures..." she stated. Besides, what makes you think Matt'll be any better?" she asked, her expressing hardening. She couldn't wait for Dove's answer. "He's kind to me. He volunteered to sleep on the uncomfortable couch, and to re-build the tower." She said, getting rid of the outer layer of force field, knowing Lulu's simpathy for her, but knowing she was still angry. Seeing Dove weaken her forcefield, Lulu decided to take advantage of the oppurtunity. She swung with crushing force at the barrier, crushing it with her hammer, then picked up Dove by the neck. She gripped tighter, cutting off Dove's air supply. She was fully bent on killing her. Dove then got to her Neck, doing the same, but tighter. she sent a message to Raven for help ''now. Dove did not use her communicater, but by mind. Lulu bit her hand hard. Blood came spurting out. Lulu wasn't holding back. Dove healed herself quickly, so it was hardly noticable. Raven got there and beamed Lulu. Lulu fell, giveing Dove air. "are you ok?" Raven said to her sister. "HUH AHH HUH AHH." Dove was getting air back. "Yhea. huh, I'm Fine." Lulu looked at Raven and paused. What had she and the other Titans done to Matthew? She didn't have the time to find out. Bowing her head a little, she pressed two fingers to her headset and mumbled something. "What is she doing?" Raven said dully. "Oh no!" Dove said. She's tracking Matthew, i think!" Dove could barly make out what Lulu said. "STOP!!!" Dove said dashing to mess Lulu up. She pounced on Lulu. Lulu swatted Dove aside like she was an annoying bug. She flew into a tree and snapped it in half. Glaring at Raven, she found Matthew. "Jump city?" she asked, almost talking to herself. Dove was knocked out, because she was suprised when she was attaked. Raven quikly flew away to take Matthew somewhere else. Dove was now O.K., and was behind Lulu with Dove's Mallet and struk her so she was the one knoked out she tellaported to Matthew, and clutchded him in a hug "You'll be O.K." she whispered to Matthew. They were still in Jump City. "I have a heeeadache." Matthew moaned. He wasn't looking very good. He couldn't even be happy that Dove was hugging him. Meanwhile, Lulu woke up, being temporarily dazed by the attack. "Jump City..." she mumbled. Pressing some buttons on her gauntlet, she sat on the ground, and waited. She would be there soon. "Come on, we have to move quick." Dove said, completely ignoring Matthew. She took Matthew and took back to her room at their tower. She didn't even care about the stuff in her room. Most of it was already under the matterce. She took all of her stuff and put it back in it's origanal places. Matthew passed out on the floor of Dove's room, actually sleeping for once. It was obvious he was still suffering from his headache. Dove refused to kiss Matthew when he was concious. So she went to the floor and kissed him, waking him up, to be concious. "Nnnnnn." Matthew groaned. He didn't want to wake up right now. This moment of semi-conciousness passed, and Matt passed out cold once again. "Oh, crud." she said, realizing He woke up. Dove erased his mind, so he had no idea that kiss happend. She picked him up and carried him to her bed. The second Matthew hit the bed he scrambled for the pillow. He wrapped his arms around it like he was holding a person, then while still holding it, he laid his head on it and smiled. It was unclear what he was thinking about. "I think he enjoys the pillow." she thought. Dove layed down next to him and hugged Matthew. Matthew rolled over and hugged Dove. It was a very tight grip. He wouldn't be letting go very soon. "Hi." Dove said to Matthew "How are you?" Matthew opened one eye lazily and saw how close he was to Dove. It took him a second to figure out what had happened. He blushed and pushed himself away from Dove. "S-sorry!" he stuttered. "I'ts fine." she said, kissing him. Matt's entire face turned red. "What about Lulu? Is she gone?" he asked, worrying. "She is on her way to Jump City, and the Titans will take care of her." Dove said. "Where are we?" he asked. He had still been dazed after Dove gave him the medicine, and didn't register anything until Dove had come back and told him he'd be okay. "The tower. Our tower." She said. "Then I don't think she's going to Jump City anymore..." Matthew looked away nervously, and his gaze settled on the room instead of Dove. He'd never been in Dove's room before, and he suddenly became extremely nervous. Still, he couldn't help but look around. "Now you see why i get angry when you even touch my door." She said, looking around her own room. "And what do you mean 'Then i don't think she's going to Jump City anymore...' Matthew caught himself. He lowered himself in shame, staring at the blankets of Dove's bed. "Well, if she's tracking me, I doubt she'd go to a place where I'm... not." he stated. "Why? Did Lulu put a chip in you like I did?" Dove asked. Matthew lifted up his hair. There was a small scar above his right eye. "She stitched it in there, and it hurts to much... I can't get it out..." he mumbled. "Really? Or is it somthing you got falling down the stairs?" Dove said smiling. Matthew looked uncomfortable. "How..? he asked. He was incredibly embaressed. "I read minds. you should remember that by now." she said, smiling bigger. "Th-that... THAT"S NOT FAIR!" Matthew screamed. He was flipping out. Dove had struck a nerve. He hated the idea of anybody knowing about hius accident, and even more about people knowing his thoughts. His mind was private. No one should be able to go inside of it. "Matthew, I'm sorry!" Dove said, with her best pouty face. "I'm sowwy. I pwomice I won't do it agaiwn." Dove was baby talking sweetly. Boy's could never reject that. Matt was instantly diffused. He stared at Dove strangely, like she had just pulled off a magic trick he couldn't figure out how she did it. "Matthew opened his mouth and nothing came out. He couldn't think of what to say. "Exactly." she said . Matthew's face turned red for about the millionth time. If she was gonna calm him down so quickly with such a ridiculous thing, why should he have bothered getting mad at all. Matthew just felt stupid. Dove had made him feel stupid. Matt felt subdued. "Did I make you fel stupid? And I did not read your mind." Dove said. That only made Matt feel stupider. She had been able to read him so easily, even without knowing what he was thinking. Matt curled up in a ball, his back facing her. There was no response. Lulu got off a bus. She didn't feel like walking, and had taken public transportation instead. Cracking her back, she looked at the tower that was clearly visible even in Texas. "Pain in the ass..." she grumbled, walking towards it once more. Dove hugged Matthew, feeling very sorry. "I'm sorry." she said. Dove was pushed away by some invisible force. Matthew was sulking. "Sorry, you didn't need to push me away." Dove said. "Leave." Matthew ordered, in a quieter and more soft spoken tone than normal. He still wasn't looking at her, and seemed to have forgotten that this was her room. "Hu, um, uh, well, lets see, I, ummmm....." she said confused. There was a heavy weight in the air. Matthew was getting madder, and his power was leaking out, filling the room. Soon, it was almost like Dove was under a car. The pressure kept building. "Matthew, you're gonna kill me!" Dove shouted, as she was actually dieing from the power Matthew was producing. "I cant move!" Matthew looked back at Dove. He was crying. After seeing Dove like that, Matthew let up. The pressure left the air, and Matthew returned to his curled up form. "Please leave." he ordered again, his voice cracking. "O.K." she said sadly, yet confused because it was her own room. She did not tell Matthew it was her room, so he would not get angrier. She flew to her windo, so in case Lulu came. She had full veiw of the city. Lulu had finally arrived at the tower. She looked it over, then focused in on the room where she knew Matthew was. She amazingly began running up the wall, then stopped and clung to it as she made it to the room. She looked at the heat signatures inside the room. It looked like Matthew was alone. Perfect. She silently carved a hole in the window and entered. Lulu looked down at Matthew. "Ugh, not this again..." she muttered, then sat next to him on the bed. "I wish Matthew would be more reasonabe."Dove thought going to the kitchen. Dove heard something coming from her room. It wasn't Matthew, either. A girl's voice, in a soothing tone, was talking, though it wasn't clear what she was saying. However, if Dove just burst into the room, it might set Matthew off again. She had to choose her actions carefully. Dove had a small doll on a hidden shelf. She became the doll, and looked at her bed. "That skank is on my bed! I'm gonna have to burn the sheets now!" Dove thought in her dolly brain. She launched an invisible beam at Lulu. Dove then whent to her real body, tellaporting to her bathroom. She then turned invisabe, and tossed Lulu out the window. Lulu grabbed the side of the wall and kept herself in. She quickly set back to work on Matthew, rubbing his back in a circular motion with one hand, and humming a soft tune. It was actually working too. Matthew's crying had been reduced to choking sobs. Dove gave up. She tellaported Lulu and Matthew, giveing Mathew half of her tellaporting powers. Dove lied on her bed and sobbed. she became visable again. she tellaported the two to the same island Lulu and Dove fought on. Lulu grumbled something, obviously displeased with being moved again. Matthew was unfamiliar with his surroundings, which made him extremely uncomfortable. Freaking out, he quickly made use of what powers Dove had given him and teleported him and Lulu to the towers living room. Lulu smiled, sat Matthew down on the couch, and began rubbing again. "Dove!" she called. The loud noise had irritated Matthew, but she rubbed harder and he easily got over it. Dove stomped out of her room, shouting, "Out of my house. Now. I never want to see either one of you again." and teleported them completely away to a familiar place for Matthew. Which could only have been a number of places, all located in Washington. Lulu smiled. "Does that mean I get Matthew?" she asked herself happily. Lifting his chin up, Lulu kissed Matthew deeply. She had no intention of stopping it anytime soon. She wanted this to last. Dove saw this in her mind. She got angry and tellaported to washington, away from her home in Dallas Texas. she pulled Lulu back, thumping her head on a brick wall, killing brain cells. Dove kept hitting her agenst brick, so she started to bleed. Dove then blasted her so hard with purple energy, she almost bursted through the brick wall. " I HATE YOU! DIE! AHH!" Screamed Dove, toataly unleashing her sherpest teeth, that she bit people to cut that body part off. Dove unleashed her full power on Lulu. Lulu simply got up and started running away. There was no "I'll be back!", no random threat, no promise of Dove's regret at defeating her. Nothing. Lulu ran away as fast as she could, without saying anything. Matthew almost began crying again. He was getting agitated by all the noise. He wanted to hear the soft humming again, and he wanted someone to rub his back. Dove ran up to Matthew, hugging him, rubbing his back softly with both hands, kissing him. "Dove... I'm sorry..." Matt choked out. His head bowed a little. He was enjoying his back rub thoroughly. "Let's just go home." she whispered, collapsing becase of the day. Dove needed rest badly. "Dove!" Matthew screamed. He picked her up and fell to one knee. She was heavy. Matt sucked it up and ran her to the tower, laying her down on the bed in her room. Pulling a chair inside, Matt sat in it and watched her intently, waiting for her to recover. "Oh matthew, I just need rest." Dove said, in recovery. she grabbed her pink monkey, put her pajamas on, snuggled into bed, and told Matthew he could sleep in her room with her forever, if he wanted. "I love you." Dove said to Matthew quietly. "I love you too." Matthew whispered. He nodded his head in his chair, not sure how she would feel about him sleeping in the same bed as her. He wasn't actually tired, but if Dove was, he would sit here with her till she wasn't anymore. Category:Role Play